


Третий раз - алмаз

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angel is Casey's sister, But her real name is Shadow, Casey Jones' family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mikey want a friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Майки было скучно. Ужасно и невозможно. Потому он и решил пойти прогуляться, и да, он помнит, что ему нельзя пытаться заводить друзей среди людей. Но, может, разве что самый-самый последний раз?





	Третий раз - алмаз

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский фанон Ангел и вообще семьи Кейси, раз уж в каноне ничего не показали.

Дома было скучно. Скучно. Скуч. но. 

Скуууууучно. 

Майки перекатился с панциря на живот, раскидывая руки в стороны. Вечерний показ «Трансформеров» отменили из-за какого-то никому не нужного концерта, и Майки бездумно щелкал по каналам, пытаясь найти хоть что-то интересное. Новости. Новости. Скучный старый фильм. Программа для мамочек. Новости. Девчачий сериал. Спорт. Майки остановился на «третьем» канале, где должно было быть его любимое шоу, но сегодня все явно было настроено против него. Он со злостью посмотрел на незнакомого ведущего, который только что пригласил очередного гостя, и яростно нажал на красную кнопку выключения. Скучно. 

Раф гуляет с Кейси, Донни играется в лаборатории, а Лео медитирует с отцом. В патруль его, конечно же, не взяли, из лаборатории выставили, после того как он просто задал пару вопросов, а тренировок ему и так хватало, чтобы еще тратить на них свободное время. Майки перелистнул пару страниц старого комикса — прочитанного по меньшей мере раз сто — и отложил его в сторону. Дома делать было нечего. Совсем. Майки поднялся, подхватил оружие и скейт. 

— Сенсей, я гулять! — крикнул он, но ответа не было. Вздохнув, Майки пошел в додзе, чуть приоткрыв седзи, он понаблюдал, как его брат и отец дышат в такт и кашлянул, привлекая внимание. 

— О, Микеланджело, ты все же решил присоединиться к нам? — спросил отец, не открывая глаз. Лео, напротив, уставился на него с удивлением во взгляде. 

— Эм, нет, — помотал головой Майки и тут же добавил, чтобы не нарваться на лекцию о пользе тренировок от брата: — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Я хочу пойти к Мураками-сану... 

Лео вздохнул и ответил первым. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что выходить одному на поверхность опасно? 

— Раф выходит один... — буркнул Майки тихо, но его услышали. 

— Раф с Кейси, — отрезал Лео, но секундой позже признал: — Не то чтобы это было более безопасно, конечно... 

— Я быстро! Только туда и обратно. Обещаю ничего не натворить. 

— И быть осторожным? 

— И быть осторожным! 

— И не пытаться завести новых друзей? 

— Да понял я уже! — поджал губы Майки и поднял указательный палец вверх, пародируя Леонардо. — Люди всегда будут настроены против нас, если кто-то ведет себя с тобой дружелюбно, то он что-то задумал. Так? 

Лео улыбнулся. Хотя в его улыбке не было веселья. 

— Да, примерно так. Будь осторожен. 

— Повторяешься, братишка, — весело ухмыльнулся Майки. — Пока, сенсей! 

Майки закрыл за собой дверь и выдохнул. Лео волнуется и заботится о нем. И это было бы даже мило и круто, если бы не было так навязчиво. Майки облажался, пытаясь найти друга-человека, всего раз, а Лео вспоминает до сих пор. Хорошо, может быть два. Говорят, третий раз — алмаз, хихикнул Майки про себя. Жаль, что проверить пословицу не будет возможности.

 

Майки выскочил на улицу и вдохнул чистого, свежего воздуха полной грудью. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что в Нью-Йорке, а тем более в грязном тупиковом проулке между домами, не может быть свежего и уж тем более чистого воздуха. Майки бы посмеялся этому Кому-то в лицо, предложив пару дней пожить в его комнате.

 

Гонять одному по крышам на скейте было здорово. Конечно же, Майки шел в сторону забегаловки Мураками, как и обещал, но никто же не говорил, что он не может пойти немного окольным путем. Майки оттолкнулся от края одной крыши и перевернулся в воздухе, ловко приземляясь на другую. 

— Кто кру-ут?! Майки крут!

Раф бы сказал ему не визжать и ударил бы по голове, подумал Майки и засмеялся, потому что Рафа рядом не было, и Майки может делать все, что захочет. 

— Раф дура-ак! — протянул Майки чуть тише. И совсем не потому, что боялся, как бы Раф не выпрыгнул на него из-за угла. Живот заурчал — Майки потер его ладонью и подумал, что стоило бы захватить с собой пиццу. А потом вспомнил, что захватил — и тут же съел. Майки вздохнул, но решил, что самое время направиться напрямую к Мураками. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, в какую именно сторону идти, и тут же заметил знакомый рекламный знак. Лео часто боялся, что один Майки обязательно заблудится, но как можно было заблудиться там, где уже бывал не один раз? 

Стоило ему проехать всего пару домов, как знакомый звук привлек его внимание. Майки выглянул с крыши: внизу, во дворе, была крутая штука для трюков на скейте. Кейси как-то говорил, что иногда катался на такой, но на роликах, а ролики, по мнению Майки, очень во многом проигрывают скейту.

Площадка была занята: какой-то чувак катался и кувыркался и делал прикольные сальто, и даже Майки, который гордо носил звание Самого Крутого Скейтбордиста, решил, что тот был хорош. 

Майки подавил первый порыв присоединиться, вспомнив наказ Лео. Да, да, он не может подружиться с человеком, только потому что у них есть общий интерес, Майки понимает. В реальности все куда сложнее, чем в интернете. После того, как Эйприл показала ему, что такое соцсети и блоги, у Майки появилось куча друзей. Кто-то даже хотел встретиться в реале, но Майки всегда отказывался, боясь, что после этого с ним больше не захотят говорить даже через интернет. 

Майки вздохнул. Хорошее настроение улетучилось. Вот бы можно было пойти в школу, думал Майки. Эйприл рассказывала про школьных друзей, а Кейси про свою хоккейную команду, и Майки казалось, что школа — самое лучшее место, которое можно только придумать. Столько людей его возраста, с которыми можно подружиться. Эйприл всегда говорила, что в школе важно другое — правда, Майки никак не мог понять, о чем она. Да и Кейси ее тут же перебивал и соглашался с Майки. Что-то девчачье, наверное.

На площадке тем временем стало людно. Майки уже хотел уходить — его могли заметить, — но замер, когда понял, кто стоял внизу. 

— Пурпурные драконы... — прошептал Майки и спрятался в тени, понаблюдать для начала. Казалось, они задумали что-то нехорошее.

— И чего это ты тут делаешь, а, принцесса? — один из банды шагнул вперед. Пирожок, подумал Майки. — Не помню, чтобы ты платила за пользование этой площадкой. 

Чувак на скейте затормозил на вершине штуки для трюков, и Майки понял, что это была девочка. 

— Не помню, чтобы вы были хозяевами этой площадки, — сказала она громким и звонким голосом и сложила руки на груди. 

Один из Драконов — Пончик, подумал Майки, — зарычал и попытался ринуться вперед, но Пирожок положил руку на его плечо. 

— Эта часть города находится на территории Пурпурных Драконов, — гордо сказал Пирожок, вскинув подбородок. — Так что плати, если, конечно, хочешь продолжать кататься, а не лежать в больнице со сломанными ногами. 

Чувак — Чувиха — нахмурилась, но фыркнула и не сдвинулась с места. Майки заметил, как подрагивали ее плечи, но не мог понять, от страха или гнева. 

— Нет, — просто сказала она. 

— Эй, смотрите-ка! — прогремел третий — Тортик, подумал Майки. — Ее барахло на земле. 

— Не трожь!

Чувиха спрыгнула с крутой штуки и потянулась к своему рюкзаку, но тот уже был в руках у Тортика. Она не заметила, как Пончик зашел сзади, и резко развернулась, очевидно, решив сбежать, но наткнулась на широкую грудь. 

— Куда же ты, принцесса? А поиграть? 

Майки подумал, что с такими нехорошими людьми играть будет совсем не весело, и спрыгнул на землю как раз позади Пончика. 

— Извините, ребята, но играть вы будете со мной, — крикнул Майки, и все четыре головы повернулись в его сторону. 

— Вот черт, это черепахи?! — закричал Тортик.

— Это черепа-ХА-а-а!, — протянул Майки и встал в позу. Мне нужны очки, подумал Майки. — Отстаньте от Чувихи! Она слишком крута, чтобы зависать с кем-то вроде вас. 

— Ты один, — понял Пирожок и, казалось, расслабился. — Обычно вы вчетвером на одного, а тут один на троих? Зря ты это. 

— Одного меня на вас более, чем достаточно! Поздоровайся с моими нунчаками!

— Это такая избитая фраза! — Тортик закатил глаза. 

— Я серьезно, они обидятся. И кто ее избил?

Пончик ухмыльнулся и поиграл мускулами. Тортик достал монтировку. Майки хмыкнул и ткнул в невидимую кнопку.

— Экшн. Старт-ооу! 

Майки раскрутил цепь и скрутил Тортика, оставив его связанным, тут же подпрыгнул и ударил Пончика обеими ногами. 

— Хи-йяяя, — закричал Майки и с силой потянул конец цепи Тортика, так что тот закрутился вокруг себя и врезался в стену. Пирожок достал нож, но потихоньку отходил от драки, пока не встал чуть вдалеке. Майки повернулся к нему, и Пирожок тут же поднял руки. 

— Чувак, хорош, мы сдаемся. Мы больше никогда, честно. 

— Честно-честно? 

— Самое пречестное честно! — Пирожок закивал, и Майки убрал оружие. 

— Тогда забирай своих друзей и идите. 

Пирожок спрятал нож и пнул ближайшего к себе Пончика. 

— Пошли, дебилы. 

Пончик помог Тортику подняться, и вскоре вся троица скрылась за поворотом.

— Торжество справедливости! — Майки вскинул руки. И чего Раф говорит, что с Драконами договориться можно только кулаками? Они понятливые парни, и Майки надеялся, что у этой троицы не будет проблем, после того как они завяжут с преступностью. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что они наврали? — прозвучал звонкий голос, и Майки повернулся в сторону Чувихи. Он даже забыл, что она здесь. Обычно жертвы тут же убегают с криками куда подальше, но Чувиха лишь смотрела на него, закинув рюкзак на плечо. 

— Они пообещали, — пожал плечами Майки.

— Но это не значит, что они и правда завяжут, — Чувиха закатила глаза.

— Эй, если ты не будешь верить в людей, то во что остается верить! — Майки засмеялся, и Чувиха улыбнулась в ответ. Успех, посчитал он.

— Спасибо, ты реально помог, — Чувиха протянула ему кулак, и Майки застыл. — Хей, чувак, я тут жду.

Майки улыбнулся в ответ и ударил по ее кулаку своим. 

— Я Майки. 

— Ангел. 

Они помолчали пару секунд и тут же начали говорить одновременно: 

— Ты клево катаешься! 

— Твои нунчаки атас! Воу, неужели ты за мной следил? 

Майки пожал плечами: 

— Я заметил тебя с крыши, а потом эти пришли, и Пирожок на тебя наехал. 

— Пирожок? Ты его знаешь?

— Ну, мне кажется, мы уже набивали ему и его друзьям морды пару раз... — Майки почесал голову. — Знаешь, у меня не очень хорошая память на низкоуровневых злодеев. 

Ангел засмеялась, и хлопнула его по руке. 

— Сказанул! Ты катаешься? — Ангел кивнула в сторону скейта, который Майки так и оставил в стороне, там, куда приземлился. 

— Да. Хочешь, мы можем вместе покататься?! — Майки подпрыгнул на месте, но тут же сдулся, вспомнив слова Лео. — То есть... Мне нельзя, наверное?

— Почему?

— Мой брат говорит, что если люди ведут себя с нами дружелюбно, то они скорее всего враги, — Майки надулся, но тут же вскинул руки. — Но я не думаю, что ты враг! Просто...

— Да понимаю, — кивнула Ангел и присела на ступеньку крутой штуки. — Братишка твой шибко рьяно тебя защищает. Звучит знакомо. 

— У тебя тоже есть братья, которые не дают тебе дружить с людьми? — в надежде спросил Майки и сел на свой скейт, подогнув ноги под себя. Ангел фыркнула. 

— Не совсем, но почти. Мой брат любит проверять всех моих друзей. Ну знаешь, чтобы я нечаянно не оказалась в плохой компании, — она закатила глаза. — Как будто я сама не могу разобраться, какая компания — плохая. 

— Вот да! — закивал Майки. — Я один раз всего ошибся в человеке, а Лео заводится каждый раз, когда я выхожу из дому один! И почему-то Рафу можно было тусить с человеком, которого он только что встретил...

— Тяжелая жизнь младших в семье, — вздохнула Ангел. — Кстати, я с удовольствием погуляю с тобой. Только не сегодня. Уже поздно, и бабушка будет ругаться, если я приду после девяти. 

Майки подскочил и подал руку Ангел. 

— Я тебя провожу, — сказал он и закинул скейт за спину. — Только я могу идти только по крышам, иначе меня заметят. 

— А ты всегда зеленый или как Халк? 

— Не, я всегда. Хотя как было бы круто быть Халком?! Я буду следить за тобой с крыши, пока не дойдешь до дому. 

Ангел покачала головой: 

— Ну уж нет! Я тоже хочу погулять по крышам! 

— Ты живешь с бабушкой? — спросил Майки. Он запрыгнул на ближайшую пожарную лестницу и протянул руки Ангел. Та привязала скейт за спиной и легко подпрыгнула, ухватилась за нижнюю ступеньку лестницы и подтянулась на руках. 

— Ага. Но у меня еще есть бро и батя.

— Вооу. Я живу с тремя братьями и папой, а еще у меня есть типа сестра и еще типа брат, но они не особо с нами живут, так что не считается. 

— Ничего себе семейка! Я одного только Арни с трудом терплю, а у тебя их три. 

— И все старшие! 

— Ужас...

Они неспешно шли в сторону дома Ангел. Не особо далеко от их логова, заметил Майки, и подумал, как это он раньше не встретил ее. Майки брал ее на руки, когда нужно было перепрыгнуть с крыши на крышу, и, казалось, Ангел это очень нравилось. Она прикольная, думалось Майки, не такая, как Эйприл, а крутая. Не то чтобы Эйприл не была крутой, но она скорей занудно-крутая. Как Донни. А Ангел была круто-крутой, как он сам, или как Раф, или как Кейси. Она разбиралась в комиксах и фильмах ужасов, а еще смотрела любимое телешоу Майки и даже была подписана на пару знакомых ютуберов. После всего получаса знакомства, Майки уже казалось, что он встретил свое отражение. Ангел даже была с него ростом! 

— Мы пришли, — сказала она с грустью в голосе. И Майки грустно замычал. — Но мы можем же завтра погулять, да?.. 

— Уу-ху! — крикнул Майки, вскинув руки в воздух.

— Это да? 

— Еще какое Да! Я за тобой зайду!

Ангел покачала головой:

— Давай лучше где-нибудь встретимся? Как-то не хочу, чтобы брат увидел тебя и опять начал нудеть, как нельзя доверять первому встречному. Как будто я не понимаю, когда доверять — можно! 

Майки улыбнулся и закивал головой.

— У тебя есть ватсапп? — спросила Ангел, доставая телефон из рюкзака.

— Да!

Они обменялись номерами, и Ангел прислала ему знак победы.

— Спишемся? 

— Я буду ждать!

Ангел спустилась по пожарной лестнице в переулок, обогнула дом и зашла с парадного входа. Майки еще долго лежал на крыше, не думая ни о чем, кроме новой знакомой. Заводить новых друзей было очень круто! 

Майки покрутился на панцире, доставая Т-фон. Он проскролил список контактов, пару раз останавливаясь на именах братьев и Эйприл, но медлил нажать вызов. Они ведь точно скажут, что он сглупил, что это опасно, что у него не должно быть друзей, потому что он мутант. Ему так хотелось рассказать им про Ангел, но Лео точно запретит с ней общаться.

Неожиданный звонок заставил подскочить. Майки нервно постучал пальцами по крыше. Он совсем забыл о времени, и вот Лео звонил ему, потому что скоро пора было идти на патруль.

«Майки? Ты все еще у Мураками-сана?» — прозвучало, как только он нажал «принять», и Майки замялся. Он не хотел врать брату, но и сказать правду было нельзя, поэтому он просто промычал в трубку. 

«Подожди нас там тогда, мы скоро будем».

— Нет! Я уже домой иду, скоро буду, подождите меня лучше? 

«Хорошо, ждем».

Майки выдохнул, как только нажал на «отбой», Лео ничего не заподозрил, все хорошо.

 

***

Ночной патруль прошел спокойно — никакого тебе Шреддера или его друзей. Их шестерка наткнулась, конечно, на Пурпурных Драконов, и Майки с грустью заметил Пирожка. Ангел была права, все же, но Майки хотелось верить, что Тортик с Пончиком смогли завязать с преступностью. 

Всю ночь Майки не мог сконцентрироваться, даже больше, чем обычно. Все мысли возвращались к новому другу, и так хотелось рассказать о ней хоть кому-нибудь! Пару раз Майки даже чуть было не оговорился, но успел себя остановить. Братья ничего не сказали на его повышенную активность. Возможно, они ничего и не заметили — вот они, плюсы бытия главным весельчаком команды, считал Майки. 

Вернулись домой они уже после часу ночи, и Майки тут же направился в сторону комнаты. 

— Я спать! — прокричал он, чтобы у братьев не было вопросов. 

— А ужин? — услышал он вопрос Лео, прежде чем закрыть дверь. 

Какой ужин?! Ужин может подождать, у Майки есть куда более важные дела. Он открыл ватсапп и тут же написал Ангел:

«хей! тока прешел дамой с братьями гуляли. ты завтра когда свабодна?»

Майки долго ждал, смотря на свое сообщение, но оно так и оставалось непрочитанным. Наверное, Ангел уже спит, подумал Майки и отложил телефон. Ну, конечно, она же нормальный человек и спит по ночам и ходит в школу днем, а не как он... 

Майки перевернулся на спину и проскролил ленту фейсбука. Немного початился с другом из Лондона и поспорил в анонимном чатике по «Трансформерам». Некоторые люди просто не могут понять всю суть современных мультиков! Кто-то пытался его заткнуть, доказывая, что если ты не читал все комиксы и не смотрел все фильмы, а только фанат мультика, то у тебя не может быть своего мнения. Майки расстроился и выключил чатик.

Ангел все еще не прочитала сообщение. 

Майки вздохнул и поплелся обратно в гостиную. Нос уловил запах пиццы, и живот снова напомнил о себе. 

В гостиной собрались все, кроме Донни и Эйприл. Майки слышал железное клацанье из туннеля, так что Донни, скорее всего, чинит Шелрейзер. Эйприл наверняка пошла домой, спать. Несмотря на то, что она любила патрулировать с ними, все равно отказывалась ложиться слишком поздно из-за школы утром. Майки подумал, что Кейси, например, это никогда не мешало. 

Но Ангел тоже уже спала, так что, может быть, это что-то девчачье. 

— Опа, смотрите, кто захотел есть, — хмыкнул Раф: он лежал на диване, и его макушка касалась бедра Кейси, который развалился там же. Лео растекся в мягком кресле и смотрел телевизор. — А пиццы-то уже и нету, — протянул Раф, и Майки охнул. 

— Как?!

Раф засмеялся, смакуя оставшуюся половину своего куска. Кейси закатил глаза. 

— Все есть, Майк, держи, — Кейси протянул ему два последних кусочка. Майки тут же оказался рядом с ним, с любовью принимая пиццу.

— Ты его шибко балуешь, — поворчал Раф с набитым ртом. Кейси пожал плечом, на которое не наваливался Майки. 

— Ничего не могу поделать. Слишком уж он мне сеструху напоминает, — Кейси подмигнул, наклонился чуть ниже и прошептал: — Раф спрятал еще пару кусков в холодильнике за пакетами с молоком.

— Эй! — услышал Майки возмущенный вопль Рафа, когда уже зашел на кухню.

Когда Майки вернулся в гостинную, Раф и Кейси уже катались по полу в легком подобии драки. Ни у кого уже не было сил на полноценный спарринг. 

— Кейси-и-и, ты мой спаситель! — протянул Майки и пошел в сторону своей комнаты, по дуге обходя борющихся. — А теперь я точно спать. 

— Ночи, — сказал ему вдогонку Лео. 

Прежде чем уснуть, Майки еще раз проверил телефон, но ничего. Он отключился, лишь стоило ему закрыть глаза.

 

Проснулся Майки от звука входящего сообщения:

«Освобожусь после шести :з Ты как?» 

Майки подпрыгнул на кровати и чуть не упал на пол. Раф в соседней комнате постучал по стене, прося быть потише. Но Майки, как и всегда, не обратил на него внимания. 

«свабоден как ветер! где тя встретить?» — написал он в ответ и выбежал из комнаты. 

Они договорились встретиться над пиццерией Антонио в половину седьмого. Ангел сказала, что это ее любимая пиццерия, и Майки мог только похвалить ее за замечательный вкус в еде. 

«Мне пора, — написала Ангел. — Чертова школа((»

«я бы хотел ходит в школу.... но лео говарит что мы не можем. донни тоже хочет я знаю но ему наверное и не надо он умный очень»

«Школа — отстой! Я хожу в школу для девочек, мне нужно носить юбки в КЛЕТОЧКУ и ГОЛЬФЫ. Ты можешь представить меня в гольфах?»

«хахах а тебе пайдет»

«Неееет. D:<»

«))))»

«Ладно, я напишу тебе, когда этот ад кончится <3»

«удачи!»

Майки выключил телефон и пошел на кухню, готовить завтрак. 

— Мяу! — Айскрим Котя лизнул его в нос в качестве приветствия, и Майки лизнул в ответ. Холодный клубничный вкус бодрит с утра лучше всего! 

— Привет, Котя, — Майки достал все нужное и закрыл морозилку. На завтрак будут блинчики с ягодами и беконом. Пицца-блинчики. 

Семья собралась за столом, как только потянуло запахом с кухни. Лео пришел первым, мокрый после душа. Он всегда просыпался раньше всех братьев, чтобы успеть потренироваться перед завтраком. Иногда он даже умудрялся затянуть на утреннюю тренировку Донни, если он все еще не спал. Но обычно Донни отключался посреди медитации и не реагировал, пока его не будил отец. Майки казалось, в этом и был весь смысл: дать Донни поспать хоть немного перед днем работы. После Лео приходил Раф: ворчливый и особо грубый, пока не поест. Он не любил просыпаться рано. Иногда Раф приходил с Кейси: когда тот слишком уставал, чтобы идти домой ночью, то просто заваливался в комнате Рафа. Но сегодня Кейси либо решил проспать школу, либо все же вернулся домой. 

Майки раскладывал завтрак по тарелкам, когда на кухню зашел отец, за которым шел заспанный Донни. 

— Пахнет очень вкусно, Микеланджело. 

Настроение Майки поднялось еще сильнее после похвалы. 

— Да, надеюсь, ты нас не отравишь, как в тот раз... — пробурчал Раф, но Майки и не думал плохому настроению брата влиять на него. 

Они ели в тишине, и только Майки рассказывал все, что приходило ему в голову. Его не слушали, но он привык: его никогда не слушали. 

— Я сегодня опять схожу к Мураками? — спросил он, когда все закончили завтрак и Лео встал у раковины мыть посуду. Майки смотрел на отца, но ответил, как и всегда, Лео. 

— Два дня подряд? Ты уверен, что ни во что не ввязался? — хмыкнул Лео. Майки слышал юмор в его выражении, но все равно не мог избавиться от нервозности. 

— Н-ничего, с чего бы! Я просто узнаю столько всего нового. И это так интересно. Можно? Пожа-алуйстаа-а! 

— Я даже не знаю... — начал Лео, но Сплинтер перебил его:

— Мне кажется, Микеланджело достаточно взрослый и ответственный. Думаю, нам стоит начать учиться доверять его решениям, вам не кажется? 

Отец поднял бровь, и хотя это и был вопрос, никто даже не думал не соглашаться. 

— Хорош, — сказал Лео. — Только будь осторожен. И звони, если что-то случится. 

— Конечно! — Майки вскочил со своего места и сначала обнял Лео, а потом Сплинтера: — Спасибо, пап! 

— Но сначала — тренировка. 

И Майки активно закивал. Сегодня на тренировке он будет лучше всех!

 

***

Они встретились около семи. Майки принес с собой пиццу: он знал, что после школы всегда хочется есть. По крайней мере, так ему говорил Кейси. Майки гордился своей силой воли: он съел всего два кусочка. Конечно, если бы Ангел опоздала, то могла остаться совсем без ужина, но она пришла очень вовремя. 

— Хе-ей, бро, — кивнула она ему, как только забралась на крышу по пожарной лестнице.

— Ангел! — Майки подскочил к ней и предложил руку, о которую она тут же ударила. — Будешь пиццу? 

— О да! Я забежала домой переодеться из того ужаса, который заставляют носить в школе, но еды там, как всегда, не было, — она закатила глаза, взяв кусочек пиццы. — Иногда я волнуюсь, как мой брат выживает. 

— Мальчишки вообще живучие, — заметил Майки и тоже взял себе кусочек. — Есть планы? 

Ангел помычала и ответила, только когда прожевала. 

— Поскейтить? Но тебе же нельзя показываться людям... А по крышам как-то... Не то чтобы я боюсь... 

— Та не парься, — Майки хлопнул ее по спине. — Я бы тоже не прыгал по крышам, если бы не пятнадцать лет тренировок у лучшего мастера ниндзюцу, знаешь. 

— Ты изучал ниндзюцу?!

— Пфф, да. Откуда, думаешь, я такой крутой? 

— Я думаю, — улыбнулась Ангел, — ты был бы крутым даже без ниндзюцу. 

Они помолчали, пока ели. 

— А я гимнастикой занимаюсь, спортивной. Вообще, я хотела бы заняться карате там или хоккеем... Но бабушка говорит, что это слишком мальчишечий спорт. Я ее с трудом уговорила не запрещать мне на гимнастику ходить, и то, она хотела, чтобы я на художественную перешла... Крутить эти ленты или обручи, брр. 

— Твоя бабушка жесткая... 

— Она меня любит, — Ангел пожала плечами. — Но не понимает. 

Майки закивал. 

— Звучит знакомо. Мои братья меня тоже не понимают! Они никогда не воспринимают меня всерьез. 

— Бабушка на самом деле думает, что я все еще на тренировке, — шепотом сказал Ангел, будто их могли подслушать. — Они раньше были до восьми, а потом их перенесли раньше, чтобы не было большого окна для школьников... Но я так ей и не сказала. Все равно меня только Арни из школы забирает. Бабушка была против, она его не любит... 

— У вас в школе нет окон? — спросил Майки. Это было странно! Конечно, у него дома тоже не было окон, но он жил под землей. Казалось, на поверхности везде должны быть окна, они ведь классные. Ангел засмеялась. 

— Нет. Конечно есть. Окно — это перерыв между уроками в школе.

Майки нахмурился: 

— А почему перерывы не называют перерывами? 

— Я... не знаю?.. — Ангел пожала плечами и вздохнула: — Взрослые всегда придумывают много странных слов, а мы страдаем. 

— Вот да. Мой брат Донни... 

Майки рассказывал смешные истории из их жизни, пока они неспешно катились по крышам. Когда приходило время перепрыгнуть на другую, Майки опять брал Ангел на руки. Она сказала, что сама не хочет, а с ним не страшно совсем. 

Майки решил привести Ангел на свое место для катания. Да, оно было под землей и не настолько далеко от дома, как хотелось бы, но они не могли пойти на площадку, которую использовали люди. Ангел, казалось, не была против. Она сказала, что несколько раз спускалась под землю, но никогда много времени там не проходила. Просто спускалась ради какого-то там теста на храбрость. Ангел сказала, что страшно не было, несмотря на кучу дурацких историй про мутантов в канализации, разве что мокро и плохо пахло. 

Они проходили мимо того самого места, где встретились впервые, когда Майки застыл. 

— Что такое? — Ангел остановилась чуть дальше, обернувшись. 

— Не знаю... — сказал Майки. — Такое ощущение, что за нами следят? 

— Следят?

— Знаешь, сенсей учит нас всяким шестым чувствам. И вот оно у Лео круче всех, но я тоже не дурак. И сейчас мне кажется, будто на меня кто-то смотрит. 

— Ой, да перестань, — засмеялась Ангел, но охнула, когда из теней выпрыгнули футботы. 

Этот раз был одним из тех немногих, когда Майки жалел, что оказался прав. Обычно он бы тыкал своей правотой в Рафа, пока тот не разозлился, но сейчас было совсем не подходящее время!

— Это... твои друзья? — спросила Ангел тихо и подошла поближе, взяв его за руку. 

— Нет. Скорей наоборот. 

— Ага. Конечно. Ты хороший ниндзя, а они плохие? 

— Что-то вроде того. Слушай, нам надо бежать. Закрой глаза, ладно? 

Майки подождал, когда она кивнет, и достал дымовое яйцо Донни. 

— Сайонара, битчез! — крикнул Майки и кинул яйцо в землю. Все вокруг потемнело от фиолетового дыма, и Майки закинул Ангел на плечо и побежал. 

Он перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, пытаясь потеряться в городе. Не самому, конечно, а чтобы футы потерялись. Он-то уж точно знал свой город лучше, чем японско-инопланетные-робо-ниндзя! 

Один из футов догнал их. Майки подпрыгнул, сделав сальто назад, и кинул в бота сюрикенами. Фут сломался, а Ангел закричала.

— Прости!

— Сзади! 

Майки тут же развернулся и достал нунчаку. Одной рукой драться будет неудобно, но и не такое проходили! 

Футы догнали их, но не все. И Майки, в общем, был рад. Уж лучше он уложит их всех тут, чем приведет домой, как когда-то сделал Раф. Конечно же, Рафу ничего за это не было! А вот Майки точно заругают. 

— Опусти меня, — сказала Ангел. — И надери им задницы! 

— Ты точно будешь в порядке? 

Ангел кивнула: 

— Да. Я знаю, что не нужно лезть в драку между мужиками. Они же не отвяжутся от нас. Арни говорит, что с такими договориться можно только кулаками. 

Майки кивнул и подождал, когда Ангел спрячется за выступами в крыше. 

— Очень мило с вашей стороны подождать нас, — хмыкнул Майки и достал вторую нунчаку. — Теперь можем поговорить. 

Он раскрутил нунчаки и рванул вперед. Первый фут превратил руку в меч — что было ну очень круто, и Майки не мог перестать восторгаться каждый раз — и пытался отрезать ему голову, но Майки быстро спрятал ее в панцирь. 

— Черепахи рулят! — засмеялся он изнутри, подпрыгнул и ударил ногами, посылая двух фут в полет. Он вытащил голову и осмотрелся: еще трое. 

— Ну что же, — Майки потанцевал под музыку в своей голове и подождал, пока футы сами не побегут на него. Майки подпрыгнул и одним лишь взмахом цепи снес голову первому, в ту же секунду бросая сюрикены во второго. Майки приземлился на крышу и оглянулся, ища взглядом третьего. 

— Майки! — прозвучал звонкий голос Ангел, и Майки повернулся к ней, только чтобы увидеть, как третий фут схватил ее за плечи и приставил меч-руку к горлу. 

— Эй. Брать заложников не круто, бро! — Майки ткнул в его сторону пальцем, но тот лишь ближе прижал меч. 

— Бей его, Майки! — крикнула Ангел и со всей силы ударила пяткой по ноге фута. — Блядь! 

Крик ее разнесся по всей улице, и Майки испугался, как бы их не заметили люди. Хотя, может быть, это к лучшему? Фут никак не отреагировал на попытку Ангел освободиться. Надо было предупредить, что они железные, подумал Майки. Он не знал, что делать. Обычно любой из тех, с кем он тусил, мог справиться с жалким футом. Обычно он был не один.

— Отпусти ее, футбот, — Майки прищурился. — Тебе нужен я. 

Но тот и не думал слушаться. С людьми хотя бы можно договориться, подумал Майки. Он сжал яйцо Донни за спиной.

— Закрой глаза! — закричал он, кинул яйцом под ноги Ангел и в ту же секунду ринулся вперед. Он успел выхватить Ангел у ослепшего фута, и тут же воткнул кама в его голову. 

— Все хорошо, ты в порядке? — спросил Майки и осмотрел Ангел с ног до головы, как только дым спал. Он заметил слезы в глазах. — О нет! Нетнетнет. Не плачь, все хорошо, прости, пожалуйста, не плачь только! 

— Майки, успокойся, — засмеялась Ангел и вытерла слезы тыльной стороной руки. — Я не плачу, это из-за дыма. И совсем я не испугалась. 

Ангел обняла его, и Майки подумал, что она очень храбрая, потому что сам он — испугался. Совсем чуточку. 

— Наверное, лучше пойти домой? — спросил Майки. — У тебя нога болит небось? 

Ангел попыталась встать на больную ногу, но зашипела. 

— Да уж. Покататься сегодня точно не получится... Я позвоню брату, он заберет меня. Ты только помоги мне спуститься? 

— Ни за что! 

— Что? 

— Долг каждого мужчины позаботиться о том, чтобы девушка попала домой в целости и сохранности, — Майки поднял указательный палец и процитировал Сплинтера. Ангел лишь улыбнулась. 

— Спасибо. Тогда пойдем отсюда поскорей?

Майки закивал и подхватил ее на руки. Они забыли скейтборды, когда убегали, и Майки подумал, что надо будет их поискать. Но потом. 

— Туда же, куда и вчера? — спросил Майки и побежал, когда Ангел кивнула. 

— Помнишь, где мой дом? 

— Пф, девочка. Я никогда ничего не забываю... Ну, кроме тех раз, когда все же забываю.

 

Добирались они в тишине. Майки было стыдно, что из-за него на его друга напали. «Глупый Шреддер и его боты, — думал Майки, — неужели не было понятно, что я просто гуляю?!»

Ангел прижималась к нему так близко, будто ей было холодно. Но, может, ей и правда было холодно, когда он бежал с такой скоростью по крышам. Майки слегка замедлился. 

Майки остановился на крыше дома Ангел, и замялся. 

— Мне тебя спустить наверное? — спросил он. Ангел достала телефон из рюкзака и набрала на нем что-то. Через несколько секунд она кивнула. 

— Все в порядке. Арни еще не дома, так что мы можем забраться через окно. Он всегда окно своей комнаты держит открытым. 

— А бабушка? 

Ангел посмотрела на него, будто не понимая, что он говорит. 

— Ты о... А. Нет. Мы с бабушкой живем в другом районе. Тут только брат и отец.

Теперь Майки не мог понять, о чем она говорит. 

— Но вы же семья? 

— Да. Но... это сложно. 

Майки подумал немножко. 

— Я бы наверное не смог жить отдельно от бро. Они достают, конечно, но все равно. Странно было бы одному. 

Майки спустил Ангел по пожарной лестнице на нужный этаж. Одно из окон нужной квартиры и правда было открыто. Майки забрался первым, а потом затянул Ангел. 

— Уфф, добрались, — Ангел упала на кровать и растянулась. — Вот это денек. Неужели у тебя каждый день такой? 

— Конечно! Будни героев тяжелы и суровы. 

Майки осмотрел комнату: все стены залеплены кучей плакатов, он увидел несколько знакомых музыкальных групп и еще некоторые знаменитые аниме. Остальные же плакаты были с людьми в хоккейной форме. На столе навалена куча всякого, Майки явно не смог бы назвать и половины. А вот Донни здесь могло бы понравиться, подумалось Майки, — он заметил много игрушек, похожих на те, что были у Донни в лаборатории. 

— Не трогай только ничего. Арни бесится, если не может найти нужные инструменты. 

Майки кивнул и еще раз вспомнил Донни и то, как он кричал, если Майки что-то — случайно! — переставлял с его рабочего стола на пол.

В углу Майки заметил кучу скинутого хоккейного снаряжения. 

— Воу. Твой брат играет в хоккей? Или просто любит бить людей клюшкой? — спросил Майки, осматривая. 

— И то, и другое на самом деле, — засмеялась Ангел. — Но больше все-таки играть. Я надеюсь. 

— Ух ты, и это его?! — Майки подхватил кубок, один из тех, которые стояли на комоде. «Лучшему нападающему», было написано там. 

— Да, — Майки слышал улыбку и нежность в голосе Ангел. — Бро лучший хоккеист, ваще. Его даже в колледж приглашают, говорят, стипендию дадут, лишь бы только за них играл. 

— Вау. Но ты же здесь не живешь? — спросил Майки. — Тебя точно не нужно отнести к бабушке? 

— Нет, — Ангел покачала головой. — Я позвоню ей и скажу, что подвернула ногу на тренировке, а Арни забрал меня и привез сюда. Она точно поведет меня в больницу, если увидит, как нога опухла. Не волнуйся, мой брат умеет обращаться с травмами. Хоккеист, помнишь? 

— Да... Мне, наверное, пора? 

— Ага... — кивнула Ангел. — Еще батя скоро придет, не хочу, чтобы он тебя увидел. Арни поймет, а вот он... 

— Да, мне тоже нельзя больше с людьми общаться. Прости за футботов. Я не думал, что они настолько кайфоломщики...

— Да забей, — Ангел улыбнулась ему, и Майки стало легче. Они обнялись на прощание, и Ангел сказала обязательно написать ей, потому что иначе будет ужасно скучно.

 

***

 

Майки почувствовал, что попал, еще до того, как зашел домой. У него просто сработал Радар Неприятностей, который прокачан у каждого младшего ребенка в семье, особенно если ему часто попадало от старших. Через турникеты он перепрыгнул, чтобы не делать лишнего шума, но не успел пройти и пары шагов, как Лео окликнул его со стороны кухни.

— Майки. Где ты был?

Майки замер и выдохнул. Он не мог врать брату в лицо и решил, что лучшее решение — не отвечать совсем. 

— Мы были у Мураками-сана. Он сказал, что ты не появлялся ни сегодня, ни вчера, — Лео встал перед ним и сложил руки на груди. — Где ты был? 

Майки почесал затылок и пожал плечами. Он пытался посмотреть тем самым взглядом, который считал самым милым, но Лео лишь сильнее нахмурился. 

— Ладно, — сдался Майки. — Я... гулял? 

— Ты гулял. 

— Лео, ну пойми. Я встретил такую девчонку классную! Она на скейте может и вообще клевая, и мультики любит, и ужастики, и даже всего человека паука читала! 

Лео вздохнул, но Майки и не думал замолкать.

— Мы встретились вчера, но как будто сто лет друг друга знаем! Она мне про бабушку рассказывала и про школу, и школа реально клевая, а еще она гинастмикой занимается и такие трюки клевые делает, я тоже могу, конечно и даже круче, но как же круто, что и она может, ну! 

Майки бы продолжил, но Раф заткнул ему рот ладонью. От возмущения Майки подумал было лизнуть, но решил, что у Рафа слишком уж грязные руки. 

— Хватит орать, дебил. 

Раф отпустил его и прошел вглубь гостиной, за Лео. Кейси плюхнулся на диван. 

Вот им почему-то можно гулять друг с другом, подумал Майки и совершенно точно не надулся. 

— Сенсей посчитал тебя достаточно ответственным — и как ты отвечаешь на его доверие? Мы говорили про это, Микеланджело. 

— Да знаю я! Извини, ладно? И Ангел не злая! Караи уж точно злее ее! И на нас наоборот сегодня напали и ее даже ранили, если бы она была с футами, ее бы ранили?! 

— То есть на тебя напали, и ты даже не подумал позвонить?! 

— Ауч... 

— Майки, это серьезно. А знаешь, что еще серьезно? Что если даже твоя новая подружка не была никак связана с футами и Шреддером, то она связана теперь. Они видели ее с тобой, она теперь в опасности. 

— Как ты вообще умудрился подружиться с человеческой девчонкой? — неверяще спросил Раф. — Тут что-то не сходится. 

— Я спас ее от Пурпурных Драконов. 

— Знаешь, мы с Кейси каждый день спасаем людей, но как-то никто не хочет с нами дружить. 

— А ты ваши рожи в зеркало видел? Я бы тоже не захотел дружить с кем-то вроде вас, — хмыкнул Майки и сложил руки на груди, отворачиваясь. 

— Ах ты! — Раф кинулся вперед, но рука Кейси остановила его. 

— Погоди. Майки, как, ты сказал, зовут твою подружку? 

— Ангел. 

— Длинные темные волосы, драные джинсы, растянутая футболка, слишком яркий макияж и пирсинг во всевозможных местах? 

Майки кивнул. 

— И ты спас ее от Драконов, а потом еще и от фут? И она ранена?

— Да, — Майки кивнул. — Но не сильно, всего лишь ногу потянула.

— Ты ее знаешь? — спросил Лео. Кейси пожал плечами, но как будто расслабился.

— Что-то вроде. Не парься, Лео, она нормальная девчонка. И знаешь, по мне, так лучше пусть они вдвоем зависают, чем поодиночке. 

Майки кинулся в сторону Кейси и обнял его, так крепко-крепко, что услышал, как кости захрустели. 

— Спасибо, Кейси! Вот! — Майки ткнул пальцем в каждого из братьев. — Кейси на моей стороне! 

— Я не уверен, что... — Лео начал, но только вздохнул и махнул рукой, сдаваясь. — Только она все равно в опасности. 

Майки побежал в свою комнату, чтобы поскорее написать Ангел и рассказать, как его братья теперь знают про нее и как ему не запретили с ней общаться, и как это самый классный день в его жизни! 

— Все в порядке, Лео. О Шэд я сам позабочусь, — услышал Майки слова Кейси, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь комнаты. У него были дела куда важнее, чем думать, что Кейси имел в виду.

 

***

Ангел зашипела, когда Арни затянул повязку на ноге. Не то чтобы у нее никогда не было травм похуже, но все равно неприятно. И придется завязать с тренировками и скейтингом минимум на пару дней. 

— Ну зашибись... 

— Эй, — Арни щелкнул ее по носу, и она скривилась. Не потому что ей это не нравилось, а потому что она была слишком взрослой. — Твоя старуха будет долго на меня орать за это. 

Ангел закатила глаза. 

— Это да. Хотя ты ни в чем не виноват. 

Арни собрал все лекарства в аптечку и поставил ее на стол. Ангел вытянула ноги и положила их ему на колени. 

— Ну так что, Шэдоу... — начал тот, но Ангел перебила его.

— Ну так что, Арнольд? — и улыбнулась в ответ на сморщенное лицо Арни. Он никогда не любил свое полное имя. «Я могу смириться с Арни, — говорил он. — Но не... вот это». 

— Не называй меня так. 

— Ты первый начал, — Ангел пожала плечами. Она ни за что не призналась бы, что изначально решила пользоваться своим вторым именем, чтобы быть похожей на брата. Теперь же «Ангел» было ее уличным именем, которое не имело ничего общего с «Шэдоу» — послушной девочкой, которую знали бабушка и школа.

Полностью настоящую ее знал только брат, и поэтому Ангел позволяла ему называть себя так, как тот хотел. 

Но это не значит, что она не может его поддразнивать. 

Рука на колене отвлекла от мыслей. 

— Ну так что, Шэдди? — ухмыльнулся Арни, и Ангел закатила глаза, но не перебила в этот раз. Арни подмигнул: — Расскажешь мне о своем новом парне?


End file.
